Tentación en la isla
by Angela06151977
Summary: En está historia Ben Solo después de asesinar a Snoke regresa al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, y él y Rey van al planeta Ahch - to a terminar su entrenamiento jedi intentando no caer en la tentación de sus deseos carnales. REYLO Contiene SMUT. Fanfic. COMPLETO
1. chapter 1 - De regreso en Ahch - to

Después que Ben asesinara a Snoke mi visión se hizo realidad él volvió del lado oscuro, ordenó que la flota de la Primera Orden dejara de atacar a los transportes de la Resistencia y así los transportes llegaron a salvo al planeta que ahora sé tiene el nombre de Crait, sin embargo Hux el General de la Primera Orden llegó hasta el Salón del trono de Snoke con tres escuadrónes de soldados de asalto y nos culpó de su muerte, empezaron a dispararnos y tuvimos que huir en la cápsula de escape de Snoke, viajando en esa cápsula pudimos llegar al Halcón milenario, después nos dirigimos al planeta Crait y con el Halcón milenario pudimos atacar a las naves que el General Hux había enviado para destruir a la Resistencia, que se escondía en una cueva que había sido un puesto de avanzada de la Alianza Rebelde en su rebelión temprana contra el Imperio galáctico, el General Hux dio' la orden que la gran puerta metálica de la cueva fuera destruida con un gran cañon Ariete que perteneció a la Estrella de la Muerte, Ben sintió la presencia de su madre la General Leia Organa en la parte trasera de la gran cueva en la que había un montón de rocas, con el uso de la Fuerza Ben levantó todas esas rocas y la todos los miembros de la Resistencia pudieron abordar el Halcón milenario, de esa manera todos los miembros de la Resistencia que habían sobrevivido al ataque del ahora Líder Supremo Hux lograron escapar.

La General Organa empezó a pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante, decidió que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a su amigo Lando Calrissian, él es él Barón Administrador hace mucho tiempo de la Cuidad Nube que es una Colonia de gas Tibanna que se encuentra en el planeta gaseoso Bespin, ubicado en el sector Anoat del borde exterior de la galaxia, aunque la General Leia le habia pedido ayuda con un mensaje de ayuda con su código personal como a los demás sistemas del borde exterior, pensó que tal vez por alguna razón del clima inestable del planeta gaseoso, no pudo contestar, así que nuevamente intentó comunicarse con él y lo logró, su viejo amigo Lando, como lo llama ella le dará asilo a la Resistencia, mientras la Resistencia se pueda fortalecer añadiendo partidarios a la causa contra la Primera Orden.

Finn, su amiga Rose y Poe Dameron miran con muy malos ojos a Ben, dicen que aunque sea hijo de la General Organa, él debería abandonar a la Resistencia porque por mucho tiempo la atacó y además asesinó a Han Solo su propio padre, yo defiendo a Ben de ellos y les digo que Ben ya cambió que ya no es más el sanguinario Kylo Ren,les digo también que él me salvó de Snoke y que intentó salvar a la Resistencia pero el General Hux tomó el control de la Primera Orden aún así hay constantes fricciones de Finn y Poe contra Ben, finalmente la General Leia decide que lo mejor es que Ben y yo vayamos con su hermano Luke a terminar con nuestro entrenamiento jedi, porque seremos más útiles para la Resistencia cuando ésta se fortalezca como unos jedis en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya que Luke no quiere participar en la lucha contra la Primera Orden.

Llegamos al planeta Ahch - to en una pequeña nave que nos prestó el señor Lando Calrissian, traemos con nosotros los textos sagrados jedi que yo tomé del árbol sagrado, creo que si no hubiera guerra contra la Primera Orden yo sería feliz, porque aunque ahora reconozco que mis padres nunca regresaran por mi porque están muertos y porque en realidad nunca me quisieron y eso me entristeció un tiempo, ahora tengo una familia con la Resistencia, el Maestro Luke es como un padre para mi ,la General Leia es como una madre para mí y Ben es como un herma... , no Ben no es como un hermano para mi, él es un compañero para mi incluso reconozco que me gustaría que fuera algo más que eso, desde que vi su rostro en la sala de interrogatorios me pareció atractivo, ¡ es el hombre más atractivo que he visto !, Ben no es precisamente guapo, pero es tan alto y poderoso, tengo que admitirlo me gusta que sea poderoso, es tan varonil que me es imposible no sentirme atraída hacia él, cuando llegamos Ben y yo a Ahch - to a la isla donde vive el Maestro Luke, no parecía haber nadie a la vista pues era de noche, así que nos bajamos de la nave y nos dirigimos a la choza del maestro Luke, yo toqué su puerta ,y no contestó, volví a tocar su puerta y parecía no haber nadie en la choza, de pronto escuché la voz del Maestro Luke detrás de nosotros en posición de defensa nos preguntaba que cual es la causa que estemos ahí, yo le empecé a narrar la historia de como Ben asesinó a Snoke y como ambos derrotamos a los Guardias Pretorianos de Snoke y como Ben regreso del lado oscuro , justo como yo lo había visto en mi visión, y que hemos venido Ben y yo a Ahch - to para que él termine nuestro entrenamiento jedi, el Maestro Luke me dijo que quiere hablar a solas con su sobrino, yo le digo que está bien, así que el Maestro Luke abre la puerta de su choza y me pide que entre y que espere ahí, hasta que Ben y él hablen a solas en él exterior de la choza.

Yo traté de escuchar la conversación que tenían el Maestro Luke y Ben detrás de la puerta, pero no pude escuchar mucho, pero en algún momento Ben levantó la voz y el Maestro Luke le contestó igual, creía que yo debía intervenir en su conversación y ya iba a salir para cerciorarme que no empezarán un combate a muerte, cuando escuche un silencio prolongado, temí lo peor tal vez Ben podía haber matado al Maestro Luke o viceversa, pero volví a escuchar sus voces y me tranquilice' , esperé unos momentos más y el Maestro Luke abrió la puerta de su choza y me dijo que mañana temprano empezaría a entrenarnos a Ben y a mi, que nos esperaba en la puerta de su choza y que buscaramos una choza dónde dormir así que el Maestro Luke nos dijo que nos fuéramos ,salí de la choza y Ben me esperaba afuera, yo le dije que yo dormiría en la choza más cercana a la del Maestro Luke y él en la siguiente, porque las cuidadoras del lugar, unas criaturas llamadas Lanai no duermen en las chozas que están cerca de la del Maestro Luke.


	2. Desilusionada

Es temprano en la mañana, Ben toca la puerta de mi choza yo estoy ya lista para ir al entrenamiento del Maestro Luke ¡ tengo tanto que aprender !, Ben ya casi sabe todo lo que hay que saber de las artes jedi fue padawan del Maestro Luke por muchos años, sin embargo creo que la General Leia mando a Ben a Ahch - to principalmente a que se reconciliara con su tío Luke, cualquiera que sea el caso me alegra mucho que Ben haya venido conmigo a Ahch - to.

Ben y yo tocamos la puerta de la choza del Maestro Luke y él sale y nos pide primeramente que cuando terminemos nuestro entrenamiento que regresemos los textos jedi que tomé del árbol sagrado, después nos dice que lo sigamos, nos hace subir muchísimas escaleras hasta la cima de la isla, cuando llegamos allá, nos pide que nos sentemos en el suelo él se sienta en frente de nosotros y empieza a darnos un dicurso

\-- Ser un jedi es una gran responsabilidad ,un jedi no busca jamás sus intereses personales, un jedi siempre está al servicio de los demás, un jedi renuncia a sentir cualquier apego emocional o carnal hacia cualquier persona para servir a los demás, un jedi no tiene relaciones románticas, un jedi no se casa ni tiene hijos, su familia son sus compañeros jedi, ustedes después que yo muera dirigirán la Nueva Orden jedi, buscarán niños en los cuales la Fuerza sea intensa por toda la galaxia y los entrenarán en la Academia que formaremos ustedes y yo hasta que se conviertan en jedis competentes, de esa manera se restaurará la Orden Jedi que fue destruida por la orden 66 cuando empezó el Imperio galáctico, ustedes serán la base de la Nueva Orden jedi --

No estaba procesando bien todo lo que el Maestro Luke estaba diciendo, yo sabía que Ben ,el Maestro Luke y yo fundariamos la Nueva Academia jedi pero no sabía que los jedis no se casan ni tienen hijos, nadie me lo dijo hasta ahora,cuando estuve con la Resistencia no tuve tiempo de leer los textos jedi probablemente ahí decía algo al respeto, eso explica porque el Maestro Luke está solo, yo no sabía que nuestra familia ahora son nuestros compañeros jedi y que los jedi no tienen vidas personales porque están exclusivamente al servicio de los demás. Yo me había hecho la ilusión que Ben y yo seríamos algo más que compañeros, de hecho creí que una de las razones del porqué Ben aceptó regresar al lado luminoso fue por mí, para estar a mi lado, pero puede ser que me equivoqué, porque Ben sabía perfectamente que los jedis no se casan, no sé que pensar o que hacer al respecto siempre quise tener una familia propia, cuando acepté que mis padres están muertos y nunca regresarán por mí, me hice la ilusión que tal vez Ben y yo formariamos una familia, porque él estaba solo y yo también, juntos formariamos una pareja y tal vez seríamos padres de hijos, ahora sé que el siempre estará conmigo pero no de la manera que yo quiero y deseo que esté. Después que el Maestro Luke termina de darnos el discurso Ben me mira y con una sonrisa sarcástica me dice:

\-- ¿ Qué te parece Rey ? vamos a vivir como una pareja puritana y criando un montón de hijos que no serán nuestros --

Yo le devolví una falsa sonrisa y le contesté:

\-- Sí, verdad --

El Maestro Luke regaño a Ben y le dijo que deberia ser un honor para nosotros ser los fundadores de la Nueva Orden jedi y no una carga, Ben miró al suelo y se disculpó con el Maestro Luke, creo que aunque Ben haya regresado al lado luminoso de la Fuerza siempre tendrá fricciones con su tío.

Después del discurso el Maestro Luke no dijo que le diéramos una exhibición de nuestras habilidades en combate así que no pidió que tuvieramos un duelo de sables de entrenamiento, que sí habíamos podido derrotar a los Guardias Pretorianos deberíamos ser muy buenos en combate, así que Ben y yo procedimos a tener un duelo de sables, el Maestro Luke nos observaba con detenimiento, hasta que finalmente nos dijo que nos detuvieramos, el Maestro Luke dijo que cada golpe de sable que daba uno de nosotros era perfectamente anulado por el otro, era como si supiéramos cual era exactamente lo que iba a hacer el otro, también dijo que nuestra técnica de combate era básicamente la misma, él nos dijo que nosotros tenemos una conexión en la Fuerza,se dio cuenta cuando nos encontró en la choza, tomandonos de la mano aún cuando Ben estaba en otro extremo de la galaxia, él nos dice que solo había leyendas con respecto a los enlaces de la Fuerza de este tipo, también nos dijo que no creé que Snoke hiciera nuestro enlace porque cuando murió Snoke hubiera desaparecido y que el enlace que comparten él y su hermana Leia es de otro tipo, el Maestro Luke se llevó una mano a la barbilla parecía estar pensando, y me dio' la impresión que parecía preocupado, finalmente nos dice que el entrenamiento de este dia ha terminado, que busquemos algo de comer, que debemos pescar nuestro alimento, hay gran variedad de peces en Ahch - to, y que no debemos utilizar la Fuerza para pescar, solo nuestras habilidades normales, así que Ben y yo fuimos a pescar, Ben parecía ya haber pescado antes y por mucho tiempo porque pescó varios peces, y me enseño a mí como hacerlo, hicimos una fogata en la choza de Ben y asamos en una parrilla los peces que él pescó, mientras comiamos le pregunté a Ben:

\-- Ben, ¿ porqué no me dijiste que los jedis no tienen relaciones románticas? -- Ben me miró extrañado y me dijo

\-- Yo pensé que mi tío ya te lo había dicho, yo no sabía que él no te lo había dicho --

\-- Dime ¿ Tú crees que es necesario que los jedis no tengan relaciones románticas, ni se casen ni tengan hijos ? -- le pregunté a Ben, quería saber lo que él pensaba al respecto.

\-- No, no lo creo, para mí eso es ir contra la naturaleza de los seres vivos, sin embargo todo el tiempo que fui padawan de mi tío respeté esta regla, había tres mujeres en la Academia jedi pero solo una de ellas era humana y aunque parecía que yo le gustaba yo no le preste atención porque respetaba la regla jedi de no tener relaciones románticas, te confieso que una de las razones del porque acepté ser aprendiz de Snoke y abracé el lado oscuro era para poder hacer lo que yo quisiera, sin embargo Snoke me inculcó que él amor es una debilidad, así que el tiempo que fui aprendiz de Snoke tampoco tuve ningún tipo de relación de ese tipo, Snoke no me prohibió tener relaciones sexuales sin embargo Snoke me mantenía muy oprimido él podía leer cada sentimiento y pensamiento que yo tenía, sin contar yo estuve muy ocupado en mi entrenamiento y siendo comandante de la Primera orden como para tener ese tipo de relaciones, recuerdo que en una ocasión vi un holocron donde una pareja de humanos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, Snoke leyó mi pensamiento y supo que yo lo había visto y me había inquietado así que si yo llegaba a tener relaciones sexuales él lo sabría, leería que lo hice, como y con quién, así que mejor renuncié a tener relaciones sexuales, creí que tal vez después cuando yo hubiera asesinado a Snoke y yo fuera el Emperador de la galaxia me daría tiempo y lugar para eso --

\-- Ben ¿ así que a ti si te hubiera gustado enamorarte y tener relaciones ... de esas que tu dijiste ? -- le pregunté completamente sonrojada, no quería pronunciar la palabra sexo en ninguna de sus variantes, para mi ese tema siempre fue un tabú.

Ben me sonrió y me dijo viendo el suelo de su choza

\-- Creo que sí, sin embargo si quiero ser un jedi en toda la extensión de la palabra debo renunciar a esa inquietud, y a ti Rey ¿ te habría gustado tener una relación romántica, y relaciones sexuales ? --

Ben me había preguntado algo que me apenaba a éstas alturas confesar considerando que soy una padawan de jedi, si Ben supiera que creo que estoy enamorada de él y que me hubiera gustado tener sexo con él y formar una familia con hijos propios

\-- Sí, de hecho hasta está mañana que el Maestro Luke dio' ese discurso yo pensaba que en el futuro me casaría y tendría hijos -- le contesté sinceramente y con tristeza estoy segura que él lo notó en el gesto de mi cara y en el tono de mi voz

\-- Lo lamentó Rey, pero si quieres ser una jedi tendrás que renunciar a eso para siempre, pero por simple curiosidad ¿ que tipo de hombre te hubiera gustado para que fuera tu pareja ? ¡ claro en el caso que te sientas atraída hacia el sexo masculino ! --

\-- ¡ Claro que me gustan los hombres ! -- le contesté ¿ acaso parecía que me gustaran las mujeres ? ¿ acaso no nota lo mucho que él me gusta ? -- me gustan los hombres altos varoniles,me hubiera gustado que el hombre que fuera mi pareja me amara incondicionalmente, que continuamente me lo demostrara y que se preocupara siempre por mí, pero supongo que eso ya no importa porque nunca tendré una relación con un hombre -- le contesté desilucionada, ese día sentía que uno de mis sueños se había derrumbado para siempre.


	3. Sin camisa

Ben me miró sonrojado cuando le dije que me gustaban los hombres altos, él debió notar lo mucho que me gusta cuando describí al tipo de hombre que me hubiera gustado que fuera mi pareja, después Ben me preguntó

\-- Rey ¿ alguna vez tuviste algo que ver con algún hombre ? --

Yo le respondí a Ben con una sonrisa en mi boca

\-- ¡ Solamente que me enamorará de un Teedo en Jakku ! , ahí casi no hay humanos, y yo vivía sola alejada del puesto de Niima así que casi no veía seres humanos -- Ben sonrió ante mi respuesta y me dijo

\-- Llegué a pesar que Finn era tu novio cuando te vi con él en la Starkiller, y continue pensandolo mucho después hasta que lo vi con esa chica que se llama Rose --

\-- Finn es solo mi amigo desde que lo conocí lo vi solo como un amigo --

Creo que nunca había tenido una conversación tan íntima con nadie y creo que Ben tampoco, ¿ como es posible que no podamos ser una pareja cuando hasta la Fuerza nos enlazó sin tener parentesco ?

Ben y yo terminamos de comer y regresamos a la puerta de la choza del Maestro Luke, tocamos su puerta y salió y nos dijo que el solo nos entrenaría por las mañanas, porque ambos estamos ya muy adelantados en el entrenamiento jedi, es raro pero mi experiencia en combate y en el uso de las habilidades jedi se las debo únicamente a mi conexión con Ben.Después de eso fuimos a la nave en la cual llegamos y trajimos los textos jedi y los llevamos a la choza del Maestro Luke tal como el nos lo habia pedido, porque el Maestro Luke nos dijo que el fantasma de su propio Maestro el cual se llamaba Yoda destruyo' el arbol sagrado,al parecer le dijo que tenia que comenzar una Nueva Orden jedi conmigo.

Ben y yo no tenemos nada que hacer por las tardes, así que creo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y solos, eso no es bueno, desde que lo conocí me gustó mucho, aún cuando era mi enemigo, ¡ como me gustaría tocar su piel ! pero sé que entre menos lo toque será mejor, tal vez si convivimos por mucho tiempo mi interés hacia él cambie hasta convertirse en cariño como de un amigo o un hermano.

Ben y yo nos sentamos a meditar y a hablar sobre el futuro, sobre como pelearemos para derrotar a la Primera Orden y como cuando hayamos ganado, empezaremos a formar la Nueva Orden jedi, hablamos de como viajaremos por la galaxia en busca de niños los cuales tengan niveles de midiclorianos muy elevados y discutimos sobre la cantidad que deberían ser, Ben me dice que no deben ser más de seis niños y yo le digo que podriamos entrenar más de seis, él me dice que si fuéramos una pareja de casados, ¿ pensaría que deberíamos de tener más de seis hijos ?, yo le respondo que definitivamente creo que no tendríamos más de tres hijos, bueno entonces Ben me dice que lo mejor es no tener más de seis niños en la Academia jedi porque esos niños serían como nuestros hijos.

De pronto veo como ven se pone serio y me dice que aunque le agrada la idea de ser un jedi, no le agrada la idea de formar una Nueva Academia jedi ,él dice que la razón del porque no quiere formar una Nueva Academia jedi es porque se siente culpable por haber asesinado a algunos niños de la Academia junto con otros padawans de la misma Academia jedi que su tío fundó, Ben me mira y me dice que yo tenía toda la razón cuando lo he llamado monstruo.

Trató de consolar a Ben diciéndole que está vez él hará las cosas bien que yo estaré para ayudarlo, se me viene a la cabeza preguntarle que pasó con los otros padawans de la Academia que sobrevivieron y lo ayudaron a eliminar a los que se pusieron de padre del Maestro Luke eso hago y el me contesta

\-- Los seis padawans que sobrevivieron se convirtieron junto conmigo los Caballeros de Ren, yo los terminé de entrenar ,pero Snoke los mandó lejos a los confines de la galaxia porque tenía miedo que se unieran a mí para destruirlo, hace ya varios años que no los veo, probablemente no vuelva a verlos jamás --

Ben a tenido una vida difícil sé que para el es dificil dejar ese pasado oscuro en el pasado y regresar a la luz, considerando el conflicto interno que siempre ha tenido.

Lentamente empieza a oscurecer así que le digo a Ben que lo mejor es irnos a nuestras respectivas chozas, porque en Ahch - to, llueve muy seguido por las noches y hace un poco de frío, recogo algo de lo que quedó de la comida para mi cena y me voy a mi choza.

Es temprano por la mañana los dos soles ya están saliendo, comenzamos el entrenamiento con el Maestro Luke, básicamente no enseña técnicas de combate con él sable de luz, después de eso Ben y yo vamos a pescar algo para comer y a cazar unas aves para asarlas y no comer solamente pescados, después de comer Ben y yo nos sentamos en la parte baja de la isla Ben me pide que tengamos un duelo de sables pero yo le digo que prefiero reposar la comida y me siento en el suelo a observarlo mientras él hace movimientos de combate con su sable que lentamente ha cambiado de su anterior color rojo a un color amarillo, después de hacer esos movimientos por un rato le da calor y se quita su camisa, yo volteo mi cara hacia otro lado y le digo que debería ponerse su camisa, él me dice que ¿ para qué ? finalmente yo ya lo había visto sin camisa, lo cual es cierto, pero ver su pecho desnudo todavía me incomoda, después de observarlo detenidamente veo la larga cicatriz que yo misma le hice recorrer su cara hombro y brazo, me levanto y le digo en voz alta

\-- ¡ BEN ! -- él voltea a verme y se queda inmóvil, yo camino lentamente hacia él y toco su mejilla derecha con una de mis manos y sobre la cicatriz voy recorriendo lentamente con mi mano su hombro y su brazo derecho, es excitante la sensación de mi piel sobre la suya, Ben mira fascinado como mi mano recorre su cuerpo y después mira mis labios, yo le susurro a Ben:

\-- Lo siento tanto Ben, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño yo solo quería escapar -- le dije mientras alzaba mi mirada a sus labios, Ben se agachó un poco como para escucharme mejor, yo creí que iba a besarme, cuando ambos nos sacudimos al escuchar la voz del Maestro Luke que me gritaba desde la cima de la isla

\-- ¡ REY !, NIÑA ¿ QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ? --

\-- NADA MAESTRO YO SOLO ME DISCULPABA CON BEN POR HACERLE ESA LARGA CICATRIZ -- le respondí gritandole para que me oyera hasta la cima de la isla

\-- NO DEBES TOCAR A BEN DE ESA MANERA NO ES CORRECTO DE UNA FUTURA JEDI Y TÚ BEN NO DEBISTE DEJARLA HACERLO -- nos dijo el Maestro Luke muy enojado

\-- LO LAMENTO MAESTRO NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR -- le contesté mientras bajaba mi mirada al piso

\-- NO LA REGAÑE MAESTRO YO NO DEBÍ QUITARME LA CAMISA, LA CULPA ES MÍA, NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR -- le dijo Ben a su tío defendiendome ante él

\-- ESTÁ BIEN BEN PONTE TU CAMISA Y QUE NO VUELVA A OCURTIR ALGO ASÍ -- le dijo el Maestro Luke a Ben, después de eso entró en la cueva que está en la cima de la isla.

Después de eso Ben se puso su camisa y yo estaba completamente sonrojada por todo lo que había pasado, le dije a Ben que lo mejor es que fueramos a bañarnos, porque desde que llegamos a la isla no nos habíamos bañado y que iremos al interior de la isla a alguna de las grutas donde hay agua dulce, para bañarnos y traer algo de agua dulce en un recipiente para tomar por si no llueve. En Ahch - to tomamos básicamente el agua de lluvia que recolectamos en recipientes, pero a veces se termina porque también usamos de esa agua para lavar utensilios de todo tipo.

 ** _Originalmente pense que Tentacion en la isla seria un one - shot pero empece a escribir y se fue alargando la historia sin embargo aun asi este fic tendra pocos capitulos._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic y gracias por sus comentarios._**


	4. Momentos bochornosos

Ben y yo vamos por la ropa que trajimos en la nave que nos prestó el señor Lando Calrissian, el señor Lando nos regaló varias mudas de ropa cuando la General Leia nos mandó a Ahch - to, después nos dirigimos a las grutas yo le digo a Ben que puede bañarse en una gruta donde hay suficiente agua como para nadar incluso, y que yo me bañare', en una gruta que se encuentra más adelante, yo le doy a Ben una planta aromática del lugar que puede usar como jabón la cual yo usaba la primera vez que estuve en Ahch - to, yo me baño rápidamente y me visto y paso por Ben a la gruta donde se está bañando y le grito en la entrada de la gruta por su nombre varias veces y el no contesta, asumo que tal vez él se baño más rápido que yo, pero también puede ser que haya tenido algún contratiempo, así que vuelvo a gritar su nombre varias veces y no me contesta, así que decido entrar a la gruta, hay poca luz pero alcanzó a ver perfectamente la espalda, glúteos y piernas de Ben, él al parecer había terminado de bañarse y tenía su ropa a sus píes, yo me sobresalte al verlo desnudo de espaldas, y me di la vuelta rápidamente, le grite :

\-- BEN LO LAMENTO PERO ¿ POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTASTE CUANDO TE GRITÉ DESDE LA ENTRADA DE LA GRUTA ? --

\-- NO TE OÍ REY -- gritó para que lo oyera

\-- ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO ME OYERAS BEN ESTÁ GRUTA NO ES GRANDE Y TIENE ECO --

\-- YO ESTABA NADANDO EN EL FONDO DE EL RÍO DE LA GRUTA --

\-- VISTETE BEN TE ESPERO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA GRUTA --

Cuando Ben salió yo sentía mi rostro caliente de lo apenada que estaba de haberlo visto desnudo, pero supongo que pudo ser peor pude haberlo visto desnudo de frente, como se supone que voy a poder ver a Ben solo como un amigo después de verlo desnudo ¡ su cuerpo es tan perfecto !, ¡ me gustaría tocarlo ! tengo que admitirlo, no sé si podré resistir una vida entera a su lado sin poder tocarlo. Después de eso le dije a Ben que quería regresar a mi choza para asearla y que pasaría a su choza por restos de la comida para cenarlas en mi choza, así que llegando a la choza de Ben le pido que me traiga algo de lo que sobró de la comida, y Ben me dice que entre a su choza ,yo le digo que lo mejor es que él me traiga la comida, pero él es insistente me toma de la mano y me jala hacia el interior, Ben quiere que me siente y converse con él, y yo todo lo que quiero es escapar, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo con Ben, siento una terrible necesidad por tocarlo, eso no es bueno para una futura jedi según el Maestro Luke, así que tomo la comida con mi mano y la pongo en un recipiente y le digo a Ben que yo se lo traeré en la mañana junto con el recipiente del día anterior, salgo casi huyendo de la choza de Ben, y me introduzco en la mía, después de eso voy a la nave por algunos holocrones que traje de la Ciudad Nube y y dos cobertores para el frío nocturno de las noches lluviosas de Ahch - to, aseo un poco mi choza y después me pongo a estudiar los holocrones hasta muy tarde, hablan de la flora y la fauna de varios planetas del borde exterior y en la chimenea caliento mi cena, y comienzo a cenar, dejo un poco de comida para mi desayuno ya me acostrumbre a comer tres veces al día, de pronto puedo ver a Ben acostado en mi cama, si a eso se le puede llamar cama, es solo una plataforma de piedra, me aproximo a Ben lentamente para observarlo, no habiamos tenido un enlace en mucho tiempo, tiene los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta mientras jadea, no trae su camisa puesta, y una de sus manos está dentro de su pantalón que está desabrochado, y el está movimiento la mano que tiene entre su entrepierna de arriba a abajo constantemente y él está respirando muy rápido, luego parece dar un leve grito y empieza lentamente a respirar normalmente, abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que estoy observandolo, parece estar apenado y me dice en voz baja mientras se desvanece:

\-- Lo siento Rey, no debiste ver esto --

No podía dormir, estuve pensando en lo que vi, en lo que estaba haciendo Ben, creo que tiene que ver con placer sexual, pero no estoy segura, ahora lamento no haber investigado más sobre la sexualidad humana en Jakku, pero probablemente no hubiera obtenido mucha información, eramos muy pocos humanos en Jakku, y solo había información sobre naves e idiomas de algunas formas de vida, por fin concilie el sueño y pude dormir un poco, despierto en la mañana, y oigo que alguien toca mi puerta es Ben para ir al entrenamiento y yo todavía estoy en la cama , me levanto rápidamente y me visto, tomo un pedazo de ave que ahume' en la cena para el desayuno le grito a Ben que me espere porque se me hizo tarde, abro la puerta y Ben está ahí, me dice:

\-- Rey estoy muy apenado por como ve viste anoche, no debiste verme haciendo eso, es más ¡ no debí hacer eso ! --

Tenía que ser sincera con Ben ,no sabía exactamente que es lo que él estaba haciendo, si hay alguien con quien puedo ser sincera es con Ben, suele ser cruelmente sincero, pero sé que siempre me dice la verdad así que debo decirle siempre la verdad también

\-- Estuve mucho tiempo sola en Jakku Ben, así que no sé de muchas cosas que debería saber, no sé exactamente que estabas haciendo anoche, pero veo que lo que sea que hicieras te ha avergonzado mucho, tengo la impresión que lo que estabas haciendo tiene que ver con la sexualidad, creo que te estabas dando placer sexual tu solo, pero no estoy segura --

\-- Sí Rey tuviste la impresión correcta ,sé que no debí ceder a esa inquietud, ¡ pero sentí una terrible necesidad de hacerlo ! , aunque lo que en verdad quería es que me lo hiciera una hermosa mujer pero tuve que conformarme con lo que viste -- me contestó sonrojado mientras me veía de arriba a abajo y nuevamente regresaba su mirada hacia mi rostro, sentí como si al decir mujer hermosa se estuviera refiriendo a mí

\-- Bueno tal vez deberías pedirselo a las cuidadoras Lanai son todas unas bellezas -- le dije mientras le daba una enorme sonrisa, quería romper la tensión del momento

\-- Bueno tal vez si parecieran remotamente humanas lo haría -- me contestó con una amplia sonrisa, siguiendo la broma que le hice para romper la tensión

\-- Todos tenemos debilidades Ben yo también las tengo, aunque no he llegado a hacer lo que tú estabas haciendo, reconozco que me hubiera gustado algún día tener intimidad ,pero ser una jedi tiene sus sacrificios, olvidemos este asunto y vamonos porque el Maestro Luke, va a regañarnos porque vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento -- le dije a Ben con la mirada abajo y completamente sonrojada


	5. Beso desnuda

Después del entrenamiento del Maestro Luke, que consistió en hacer levitar cosas, el Maestro Luke me pidió que levantara en el aire a Ben, lo cual hice a la perfección, el Maestro Luke dice que prácticamente Ben y yo somos unos jedis, así que en cuanto hayamos ganado la guerra, empezaremos a buscar niños para la Nueva Academia y que en verdad espera que está vez las cosas salgan bien él lo dice mientras mira a Ben, yo sé que Ben y su tío nunca se llevarán bien del todo es normal después que Ben destruyó la Academia jedi de su tío pero al menos espero que se sigan tolerando.

Después del entrenamiento como siempre Ben y yo vamos a buscar algo de comer, pescamos y vamos a buscar algunos frutos al interior de la isla, después de comer Ben y yo vamos a las grutas a bañarnos y Ben se baña en la misma gruta del día anterior y yo también hago lo mismo, yo me quito toda mi ropa y me meto al agua paso las hierbas aromáticas por mi cuerpo para oler bien y después sumerjo todo mi cuerpo en el agua, después me dirijo a la orilla del río subterráneo a buscar la ropa limpia que traje para ponermela, la busco pero no parece estar ahí, la busco por todas partes pero no aparece, entonses empiezo a buscar la ropa sucia que me había quitado pero tampoco aparece, no sé que hacer no puedo salir desnuda de la gruta de pronto veo una silueta a la entrada de la gruta veo que alguien viene caminando hacia mi, lo único que se me ocurre es sentarme sobre mis rodillas lo más agachada que puedo hacerlo y me cubro mis pechos con mis brazos, lentamente la silueta se acerca a mi y alcanzo a ver a Ben, me agacho aún más y le digo

\-- ¡ Ben por favor ve a traerme algo de ropa con que pueda cubrirme, porque no sé lo que pasó pero no encuentro mi ropa ! --

De pronto veo que Ben se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura enfrente de mi ,yo no sé lo que le pasa, yo simplemente le digo

\-- ¡ Ben, no me escuchaste ! ¡ por favor traeme algo con que cubrirme ! --

Ben no parece escucharme, o simplemente está ignorando lo que le dije, yo estoy asustada algo me dice que algo extraño está ocurriendo, Ben lentamente se acerca a mi y me abraza, yo estoy paralizada no sé que hacer, Ben me estrecha más contra su cuerpo, yo cruzo más mis brazos contra mi pecho, él baja su cabeza hasta que siento su aliento en mi cuello, él está respirando profundamente y siento sus labios rozar la piel de mi cuello, siento que su boca se mueve y él desliza su lengua lentamente por mi cuello, nunca había sentido nada igual, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el placer del momento, sin embargo después de unos instantes reacciono, y susurrandole le suplico a Ben

\-- ¡ Ben ,por favor no hagas esto ! , ¡ tu sabes que no es correcto, no se nos está permitido ! --

Ben retira su labios de mi cuello , afloja el abrazo que me había dado me mira a los ojos y me dice en voz baja

\-- ¿ Por qué no ? ¿ acaso yo no te gusto Rey ? --

\-- ¡ Tu sabes que no eso ! tu sabes perfectamente que no debemos romper una regla jedi que tiene milenios que se ... --

No terminé de decir lo que pensé decir porque Ben puso sus labios sobre los míos y empezó a moverlos, yo no supe que hacer simplemente permití que Ben me besara, era pacentero sentir sus labios sobre los mios nunca habia sentido algo asi en mi vida, lentamente Ben alejo sus labios de los míos y me dijo

\-- ¡ Esa es una regla estúpida, los jedis vivían eternamente frustrados ! Rey, mi tío no tiene porqué enterarse, tu y yo podemos estar juntos de está manera, mi tío está viejo no vivirá mucho, y después que él muera ya no tendremos que ocultar lo nuestro a nadie ! --

Ben me estaba ofreciendo vivir un romance en secreto, teniendo que ocultar lo nuestro de todos, yo no podría vivir así enseñando a otros una regla que yo misma no estoy aplicando

\-- ¡ No Ben ! yo quiero ser una jedi en toda la extensión de la palabra y quiero enseñar a mis padawans una regla que yo misma esté siguiendo --

\-- ! Pero Rey es una tortura para mi estar cerca de ti sin poder poder besarte y sin poder tocar tu piel ! -- me dijo Ben mientras su mano lentamente recorría de mi hombro a mi codo -- La razón principal del porque regrese al lado luminoso de la Fuerza es para estar contigo Rey no solo como mi compañera yo quiero que compartamos todo incluida nuestra pasión carnal -- continuo diciendome Ben mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos

\-- Nosotros somos fuertes, si hemos sobrevivido a tanto, sé que podremos hacer esto, con el tiempo estás sensaciones podrían convertirse en cariño de amigos o incluso de hermanos -- le dije a Ben aunque yo no estaba segura de mis propias palabras -- ¡ Ben ! ¿ tú te llevaste mi ropa ? -- le pregunte estaba casi segura que él se la había llevado, Ben asintió con la cabeza

\-- Por favor ¿ podrías traermela ? -- le dije a Ben con voz suplicante

Ben nuevamente respondió que sí con su cabeza, parecía desconsolado, se levantó salió de la gruta y unos instantes después regreso con mi ropa y la puso en el piso frente a mi, y él se dio' la vuelta y salió de la gruta, considerando lo ocurrido estaba casi segura que Ben no me contestó la primera vez que él se baño en el gruta cuando varias veces grite su nombre porque él quería que lo viera desnudo, él quería que lo viera como un hombre deseable y lo consiguió es cada día más deseable para mí, no es correcto pero esa es la verdad, después que Ben se fue yo me vestí y cuando salí Ben se había ido había regresado solo a la aldea de chozas.


	6. La leche verde

Cuando regresé a la aldea de chozas de piedra no volví a ver a Ben, creo que se encerró en su choza y ya no salió, a la mañana siguiente espere que Ben tocara a mi puerta para irnos al entrenamiento, pero se hacía tarde y Ben no tocaba a mi puerta, finalmente escuché que tocaban mi puerta, era el Maestro Luke que me traía leche verde de sirena de Thala para mi desayuno, las Thalas son unas enormes criaturas marinas de Ahch - to, él Maestro Luke me dijo que está leche es excelente como desayuno y es muy nutritiva, así que tomé de esa leche a pesar de su extraño aspecto tiene buen sabor, él personalmente ordeña a la sirena Thala, yo le pregunte al Maestro Luke si también le había llevado leche a Ben, él me dijo que sí que habían hablado un poco mientras Ben desayunaba y que Ben se había ido solo al lugar del entrenamiento el día de hoy, me parecía tan extraño que Ben no pasara por mí, después que desayune el Maestro Luke y yo nos fuimos al lugar del entrenamiento dónde Ben ya nos estaba esperando, él entrenamiento consistió básicamente en un discurso que nos dio el Maestro Luke sobre los deberes de los Maestros jedi para sus padawan, exhortándonos a poner estos deberes en práctica cuando seamos Maestros jedi de la Nueva Academia jedi que vamos a fundar.

Después que el Maestro Luke terminó de dar su discurso del entrenamiento de hoy, nos dijo a Ben y a mí que podiamos irnos , sin embargo el Maestro se me acercó y me dijo que dejaría un recipiente de leche verde todos los días en la puerta de mi choza siempre y cuando le regresara el recipiente todos los días lo cual yo le agradecí, después me di' la vuelta buscando a Ben y no lo vi empecé a caminar de regreso a mi choza cuando pude divisarlo a la distancia, comencé a caminar más rápido para darle alcance y le grité

\-- ! BEN ! ¡ BEN ! ESPERAME --

Ben se dio' la vuelta y se quedó quieto ,él me estaba esperando, cuando llegué hasta él le pregunté

\-- ¡ Ben ! ¿ Por qué no me esperaste ? --

Ben me miró extrañado creo que fue por lo que le pregunté y él comenzó a explicarme porqué no me esperó

\-- Temprano en la mañana mi tío me llevó a mi choza leche verde para mi desayuno y entró a mi choza y mientras yo desayunaba, él empezó a decirme que no debo pasar tanto tiempo contigo, que ni siquiera él que es tú Maestro pasa tanto tiempo contigo, dice que él está consiente que tú y yo somos un hombre y una mujer jóvenes , y que nuestras hormonas podrían inclinarnos a algo que no debería pasar en la vida de un jedi, así que me pidió que me alejará de ti, mi tío también me dijo que solo debemos estar juntos en el entrenamiento cuando él puede supervisarnos y que de ahora en adelante deberás pescar, cazar y recolectar tu propia comida y yo estoy de acuerdo con él pero por diferentes razones ¿Mi tío no habló contigo al respecto ? --

\-- No, el simplemente me dijo que me dejaría un recipiente con leche verde en la puerta de mi choza temprano en la mañana para mi desayuno --

\-- ¿ Por qué no me extraña de él ? -- dijo Ben en tono sarcástico -- él quería que fuera yo quien te lo dijera obviamente, no quiso decírtelo personalmente --

Se nota por la expresión de Ben que sigue llevandose mal con su tío y viceversa pensé

\-- ¿ Por qué dices que estás de acuerdo con tú tío por diferentes razones ? -- quería saber si la postura de Ben tenía que ver con el rechazo que le hice a Ben el día anterior

\-- Es por tú negativa a estar conmigo como yo deseo , como sé que tú también quieres -- me dijo Ben mientras me apuntaba con uno de sus dedos -- lo que diga mi tío y esa estúpida regla jedi no me importa, pero tú te aferras a reglas jedi que no evitaron que la Orden jedi casi se extinguiera, considerando tu postura es mejor que estemos juntos lo menos posible no quiero alimentar la ilusión de algo que nunca sucederá, tú debes buscar tu alimento por tú cuenta no te será difícil porque siempre lo has hecho ¿ Éstas de acuerdo conmigo Rey ? --

Ben es tan sincero tan transparente para decir lo que piensa,se nota que está enojado conmigo y a la vez triste por mi rechazo, no me agrada la idea de estar sola de nuevo aunque Ben y yo no tuviéramos una relación amorosa todavía tenía su compañía, pero tengo que obedecer las órdenes del Maestro Luke y si Ben no quiere estar más a mi lado porque al parecer sufre porque no le correspondo, entonces lo mejor es que Ben y yo estemos lo menos posible juntos

\-- Sí estoy de acuerdo -- le contesto a Ben con los ojos llorosos

\-- Bien siendo así nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento desde ahora en adelante pescaré y cazaré en el otro lado de la isla, tú puedes hacerlo de este lado -- me dijo Ben en un tono cortante, tal vez él esperaba que yo le dijera que no estoy de acuerdo o que accediera a sus deseos y mi respuesta lo decepcionó y lo ofendió, no lo sé, pero después de decir esas palabras Ben se dio' la media vuelta y caminó rápido en dirección a su choza dejandome a mi parada conmocionada por la noticia , ¡ Ben, mi Ben ya no quería estár conmigo !


	7. Sola

Después que Ben me dijo que solo estaremos juntos durante el entrenamiento jedi, pensé que tenía que empezar a buscar mi propia comida siendo sincera conmigo misma hasta ahora era Ben quien se sumergía en el mar y pescaba y el era quien cazaba aves para los dos, así que me dirigí a mi choza y fui por una red que vi ahí, iba a usar esa red para sumergirme en el mar y pescar y si era posible para cazar alguna ave que estuviera en el suelo, sería más mucho más fácil para mi si el Maestro Luke me permitiera usar la Fuerza para cazar y pescar mi alimento, este día solo pude pescar un solo pescado y es pequeño, tal vez debería intentar cazar un ave, no quisiera cazar un porg, ¡ son tan tiernos ! pero si no tengo otra opción tendré que hacerlo de lo contrario voy a pasar hambre, ya estaba acostumbrada a comer hasta quedar saciada, parecía que los días que en que pasaba hambre habían quedado atrás y ¡ ahora esto !, por más que lo intento este día no logre cazar ninguna ave , tendré que conformarme con este pequeño pescado, después de bañarme buscaré algún fruto para mi cena, es el primer día que como sin Ben y ya lo extraño hasta mi estómago lo extraña porque mi estómago no quedó saciado, después de asar mi pescado y comerlo voy a bañarme a la gruta y me fijó en la entrada de la gruta donde Ben se baña pero no escucho ningún ruido, así que paso adelante, me baño en la gruta de siempre y después busco algún fruto para mi cena, tuve suerte encontré dos frutos de color naranja que parecen comestibles, servirán para mi cena, regreso a mi choza y ¡ no sé que hacer !,no tengo otra opción que seguir viendo los holocrones que traje de la Cuidad Nube, ceno los frutos que traje y me acuesto temprano.

Han pasado ya varios días que veo a Ben solo en los entrenamientos del Maestro Luke, Ben me habla solamente cuando tiene que hacerlo, después que él entrenamiento termina, Ben se va rápidamente a su choza y siempre me deja atrás, después del entrenamiento Ben me ignora es como si yo no existiera, ¡ nunca me había sentido tan sola ! el Maestro Luke nunca conversa conmigo después del entrenamiento, y ahora Ben tampoco lo hace, lloro todas las noches en mi cama de piedra de tristeza se supone que yo ya nunca estaría sola y me siento más sola que nunca, toda mi concentración actual es conseguir mi comida, me alegra que el Maestro Luke deje esa leche verde todos los días en la puerta de mi choza de lo contrario hubiera hambre, poco a poco mi técnica de pesca con la red ha mejorado ,ya puedo pescar lo suficiente para quedar saciada e incluso dejar para mi cena, ahora también pesco crustáceos y cualquier cosa que pueda comer del mar, he tenido que cazar porgs para mi comida, las circunstancias me obligaron a hacerlo, en estos días no me siento tan diferente como cuando vivía en Jakku.


	8. Punto de no regreso

Ha terminado un día más en mi rutina diaria en está isla, cada día me siento más sola hasta he intentado aprender un poco del lenguaje de las cuidadoras Lanai para conversar con ellas, pero por más que me he esmerado en tener una amistad con ellas, estás criaturas no me quieren en la isla me siguen viendo como una extraña a pesar que ya tengo tiempo viviendo en la isla, las Lanai toleran mi presencia pero hasta ahí.

Desde que Ben y yo nos separamos me acuesto temprano, pero me duermo tarde, pienso en Ben quiero pensar que me extraña, continuamente recuerdo el beso que me dio', ! mi primer beso !, nunca pensé que seria mientras yo estaba desnuda, sonrio para mi misma , ¡ extraño tanto a Ben ! ! quiero estar con él !, de pronto siento muy cercana su presencia en la Fuerza, volteo hacia un lado y puedo verlo acostado en el piso, mediante nuestra conexion, parece estar dormido como siempre sin camisa, me levanto de mi cama y camino hacia él me siento sobre mis rodillas y lo miro, ¡ es tan hermoso ! ¡ para mi es el hombre más hermoso del universo ! con todos sus errores yo lo amo, quiero tocarlo , no debo pero quiero hacerlo , mis manos no obedecen a mi razón y mi mano izquierda toca su boca y lentamente mi mano se desliza por su cuello y llega a su pecho ¡ Oh su amplio pecho ! ¡ como me gustaría poder dormir sobre él, mi mano sigue deslizándose hacia abajo hasta llegar a su ombligo, justo ahí siento la mirada de Ben él ha despertado por mi contacto, él no me dice nada solo me mira, yo sigo bajando más mi mano hasta que llego al broche de su pantalón justo ahí me detengo, y recuerdo que Ben dijo que le gustaría que una mujer hermosa le diera placer mientras me veía de pies a cabeza, entonces yo desabrocho el pantalón de Ben ayudandome con mi otra mano y bajo su cremallera, introduzco mi mano izquierda entre su ropa interior y su entrepierna, empiezo a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo, mientras Ben casi se sienta apoyado en las palmas de sus manos y me dice

\-- ¡ No te detengas Rey !, ¡ sigue ! , ¡ por favor sigue ! ¡ no te detengas ! -- me dice con una respiración agitada

No sé exactamente que estoy tocando, nunca he visto esa parte de la anatomía de un hombre, aunque recuerdo que en el puesto de Niima vi niños desnudos en los brazos de sus madres, supongo que debe ser lo mismo en un niño que en un adulto, solo que más grande, siento lo que creo es el miembro viril de Ben es grande muy grande como lo es él, está muy duro, siento sus bolas, su abundante vello , los hombres también tienen yo no lo sabía, a Ben le causa mucho placer que lo toque ahí, me pide que continue, que siga moviendo mi mano, yo estoy moviendo mi mano como vi que el lo hacia con sigo mismo, me gusta darle placer a Ben me gusta que me necesite, él debe estar conmigo, ¿ como pensó que deberiamos estar distanciados ? Yo sigo moviendo mi mano, sigo dandole lo que pide sigo dandole placer

\-- ¡ Sigue Rey ! ¡ más rápido ! más rápido por favor ! -- me súplica Ben, me gusta que me suplique, ! él debe suplicarme ! Yo lo complazco y muevo mi mano rápido aún más rápido de arriba a abajo, y el comienza a gemir más rápido también

Finalmente Ben arquea su espalda, da un grito de placer y se deja caer al piso supongo que para él es su cama, su respiración lentamente vuelve a la normalidad y veo como su silueta se desvanece ante mi mirada, observo mi mano a la luz de la chimenea y veo que hay un fluido en ella ,abro y cierro mi mano y me doy cuenta que es viscoso, creo que esto le salió a Ben tal vez de su miembro, no estoy segura pero creo que fue de ahí, me quedo observando fascinada su fluido sobre mi mano hasta que reacciono y sé que tengo que lavar mi mano, abro la puerta de mi choza caso mi brazo al exterior y lavo mi mano con el agua de lluvia casi todas las noches llueve en Jakku últimamente, oigo un ruido y asomo mi cabeza hacia afuera volteo hacia la puerta de la choza de Ben veo la puerta de su choza abrirse él viene rápidamente hacia mí, parece que no le importa mojarse con la lluvia llega hasta donde estoy y él me abraza fuertemente y de repente siento sus labios sobre los míos yo me quedo inmóvil solo disfruto del contacto de su boca sobre la mía mientras Ben quiere abrir con su lengua mi boca yo accedo, ! necesito hacerlo ! abro mi boca para él y él introduce su lengua en mi boca y su lengua explora cada parte de ella yo instintivamente comienzo a mover mi lengua al contacto de la lengua de Ben , ! esto es extraordinario ! es tan bueno como para olvidar cualquier ley jedi, Ben me empuja lentamente hacia dentro, quiere que entremos a mi choza, ¡ De pronto ! una luz se enciende en la choza del Maestro Luke debió sentir que algo extraño está pasando, como cuando el pudo sentir que Ben y yo nos tocabamos las manos aún cuando Ben estaba en el Supremacía a años luz de distancia de aquí, yo reacciono empujo a Ben y con voz baja le digo

\-- ! Veté a tu choza Ben ! ,el Maestro Luke puede vernos ¡ por favor vete ! --

\-- ! No quiero irme ! lo mejor que es que hablemos con él, mi tío tendrá que entender -- me dijo Ben

\-- ! No Ben ! ¡ Por favor vete ! Mañana hablaremos tú y yo, ¡ pero ahora vete por favor ! --

Ben termino por ceder a mi petición y se fue corriendo a su choza, el Maestro Luke salió por la puerta de su choza y gritando me dijo

\-- ¡ REY ! ¿ QUE HACES AHÍ AFUERA ? --

\-- NADA MAESTRO ESTOY LAVANDO MIS MANOS EN LA LLUVIA PORQUE EL AGUA EN EL INTERIOR DE MI CHOZA SE ME ACABÓ --

\-- ¿ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO LA VERDAD REY ? -- me dijo el Maestro Luke, es claro que el no confiaba en mis palabras

\-- SÍ MAESTRO ? POR QUE OTRA CAUSA PODRÍA ESTAR AQUÍ AFUERA SOLA ? --

El Maestro Luke después de reflexionar un momento creo que pensó que tenía razón y me dijo

\-- BIEN , ENTRA A LA CHOZA Y NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO --

\-- SÍ MAESTRO --

Respiré aliviada cuando él Maestro Luke entró a su choza yo hice lo mismo y entre a la mía, tenía que pensar que iba a hacer mañana, tal vez yo había cruzado una línea de la cual ya no había regreso en cuanto a mi relación con Ben.


	9. Lectura de mentes

Es temprano por la mañana dormí muy poco, abro mi puerta y como siempre está el recipiente de leche verde que me trae el Maestro Luke, me dirigo al lugar del entrenamiento del día de hoy y cuando llego el Maestro Luke y Ben ya están allí , el Maestro Luke se sienta en el piso y no pide que hagamos lo mismo, le pide a Ben que lea mi mente, y que le diga que estoy continuamente pensando, Ben le dice que no quiere hacer eso finalmente eso solo lo podría hacer si yo quiero, el Maestro Luke me dijo que le permitiera a Ben leer mi mente, yo realmente no quería pero tuve que acceder por la petición que me hizo el Maestro Luke, Ben se sentó enfrente de mí y lentamente empezó a buscar en mi mente, sé que Ben debió leer lo mucho que él me gusta y lo mucho que lo deseo y la frustración que siento por no poder tocarlo pero finalmente Ben solo le dijo al Maestro Luke que yo pensaba constantemente en lo sola que me siento en está isla, el Maestro Luke me preguntó si eso es cierto y yo le dije que sí porque todas las tardes y noches estoy sola, el Maestro Luke pareció complacido con la respuesta, después el Maestro Luke me pide que lea la mente de Ben, cuando el Maestro Luke me pide eso, Ben se levanta y le dice que no quiere que sus pensamientos son parte de su vida privada, el Maestro Luke se molesta con él y le dice que el violó la privacidad de los pensamientos de mucha gente, que lo que le pide es que por primera vez sea empático con esa gente y accepte que yo lea su pensamiento, Ben parece estar muy enojado con su tío no quiero que todo se salga de control, así que yo me levanto también y le pido a Ben que por favor acepte que yo lea su mente para que mi entrenamiento este completo, él parece pensarlo unos instantes finalmente Ben termina por acceder y se sienta nuevamente y yo hago lo mismo, me siento enfrente de Ben extiendo mi brazo y con mi mano toco su sien, busco en su mente y veo que al igual que yo últimamente se siente solo que anhela estar conmigo, veo también esa pasión que hay dentro de él esa pasión que quiere descargar en mi y también veo su frustración por no poder tenerme como él quiere, también veo que él todavía siente resentimiento por su tío pero trata que este sentimiento no frene su desempeñó como jedi, no puedo decirle todo eso al Maestro Luke , sé que Ben y él terminarían peleando, así que al igual que Ben decido decirle al Maestro Luke solo una parte de lo leí, así que le digo al Maestro Luke que Ben al igual que yo se siente solo y que le agradaría mucho que yo lo acompañara en las tardes como cuando ambos llegamos a la isla, el Maestro Luke le pregunta a Ben si eso es cierto y el le contesta que sí, el Maestro Luke se lleva la mano a su barba y parece estar pensando finalmente nos dice

\-- Es obvio que el haber pasado mucho tiempo solos estos últimos días los ha afectado tal vez se deba a la conexión que los une, así que les permito pasar las tardes juntos siempre y cuando , cuando empiece a oscurecer cada uno regrese a su choza y ya no abran la puerta , eso es todo por hoy pueden irse -- nos dijo el Maestro Luke

Ben y yo nos vamos del entrenamiento juntos, estoy contenta que Ben y yo podamos volver a estar juntos por las tardes, mientras vamos caminando de regreso a nuestras chozas Ben me dice

\-- Rey dijiste que hablaríamos hoy de lo pasó ayer --

\-- Sí Ben pero es mejor que lo hablemos cuando lleguemos a mi choza quiero pasar por la red que he estado usando para pescar y para cazar aves cuando están en el suelo --

Finalmente llegamos a mi choza , y después que entramos Ben cierra la puerta con el uso de la Fuerza, y él se abalanza sobre mí, él me abraza fuertemente mientras me da un beso ,él introduce su lengua en mi boca y yo le correspondo empiezo a mover mi lengua en la boca de Ben, es tan placentero, mi respiración se acelera, lo abrazo por el cuello y Ben lentamente me empuja a mi cama de piedra, finalmente deja de besarme y él me carga y me deja caer con cuidado en la plataforma que llamo cama, mi cama es muy estrecha no cabemos los dos pero creo que eso no importa porque Ben se posiciona encima de mi con cuidado, Ben vuelve a besarme en los labios y después desliza sus labios hacia abajo por mi cuello mientras sus manos exploran mi cuerpo, tocan mis pechos y mis glúteos por encima de mi ropa, yo reacciono sé que no debemos hacer esto aquí el Maestro Luke podría sentirlo estamos muy cerca de su choza, empujo a Ben y le digo que él Maestro Luke podría sentir lo que estamos haciendo, lo mejor es ir a conseguir alimento para nuestra comida, la cara de Ben lo dice todo está enfadado, pero él sabe que tengo razón.

Tomo la red que uso para pescar y salgo por la puerta y Ben me sigue, Ben me dice que pescaremos en el otro lado de la isla, y Ben se sumerge en el mar con mi red y trae varios pescados en ella yo busco mejillones en la orilla, ¡ estoy feliz ! comeremos muy bien hoy creo que hasta alcanzará para cenar muy bien también, regresamos a la choza de Ben y mientras asamos los pescados y los mejillones Ben se sienta al lado mío y me besa una y otra vez, después sigue por mi cuello, si no fuera por esa regla jedi yo sería completamente feliz, Ben nunca me ha dicho que me ama pero no necesito que me lo diga yo sé que me ama yo puedo sentirlo lo he leído en su mente, cuando los pescados hastan bien asados, tomo un pedazo de uno y lo introduzco en la boca de Ben, él sonrie y él hace lo mismo, toma un pedazo de pescado y lo pone en mi boca, ¡ extrañaba tanto compañía de Ben ! Ahora todo parece estár bien, aunque yo sé que realmente está muy mal ,Ben y yo no estamos respetando la regla jedi de no apegarse a nadie, Ben y yo nos necesitamos ya demasiado como para dar vuelta atrás, esa regla jedi ya no nos detendrá.


	10. Primera vez

Estamos en la choza de Ben comiendo pescado y mejillones cuando oimos que tocan la puerta, es el Maestro Luke nos pregunta que estamos haciendo tanto tiempo encerrados, yo le digo que estamos comiendo, hasta le ofrezco algo de nuestra comida pero él nos dice que ya comió, él mira todo él interior de la choza de un extremo al otro y finalmente nos dice que sigamos comiendo da la media vuelta y se va.

El Maestro Luke sospecha que Ben y yo tenemos una relación más allá de una simple amistad yo lo sé, él lo sospecha desde que nos vio tomados de las manos por nuestro enlace cuando Ben estaba en el Supremacía, y además él puede sentir cuando Ben y yo nos acercamos y nos tocamos más allá de lo que él considera normal, siento como si el Maestro Luke nos estuviera continuamente acosando a Ben y a mi, nos tiene continuamente vigilados, me incómoda tener que estar continuamente cuidandonos de él

Volteo a ver a Ben y le digo que el Maestro Luke sospecha de lo nuestro, él me dice que lo más probable es que así sea pero que a él no le importa, si tuviera que adminirlo ante él lo haría sin dudarlo, yo le digo que debemos ser discretos con nuestra relación porque yo quiero ser una jedi y quiero que él también lo sea, Ben me dice que no hace falta ser un jedi para ser un usuario del lado luminoso de la Fuerza y que eso lo sabe perfectamente él y su tío también, pero le digo que yo quiero fundar una Nueva Orden jedi con él no quiero que los jedis se extingan, y Ben me dice que será discreto solo por verme feliz, finalmente Ben y yo terminamos de comer, recogo algo de los restos de la comida y los llevo a mi choza para mi cena y le digo a Ben que después regresaré para irnos a bañar a las grutas.

Ben y yo llegamos a las grutas , Ben quiere que nos bañemos juntos, yo me pongo roja de pies a cabeza cuando él dice eso, abro totalmente mis ojos de asombro y le digo rotundamente que no Ben insiste dice que no hay nada de malo considerando lo que sentimos el uno por el otro pero soy firme y le dijo que no, y lo dejo en la puerta de la gruta donde siempre se baña y sigo adelante entro en la gruta donde siempre me baño y me quito toda mi ropa y me sumergo en el angosto río subterráneo , salgo del río y froto todo mi cuerpo con la hierba aromática que siempre traigo conmigo, y vuelvo a sumergirme en el agua, ¡ oh como me hubiera gustado que en Jakku hubiera habido esta cantidad de agua y éstas hierbas aromáticas !, tristemente no recuerdo haberme bañado nunca de cuerpo completo en Jakku el agua ahí es demasiado valiosa para darse el lujo de bañarse, de pronto siento que algo se mueve bajo el agua yo me espanto temo que pueda ser alguna criatura de gran tamaño, aunque nunca he visto aquí nada más que peces demasiado pequeños para comer, pero por precaución salgo del agua y llego pronto a la orilla, recogo mi ropa con una mano, cuando oigo que el agua detrás de mi se agita demasiado, me doy la vuelta y ¡ es Ben que está saliendo del agua completamente desnudo ! no puedo decir una sola palabra solo me quedo paralizada con mi ropa entre mis manos.

Ben sigue acercándose a mí, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, su pene es muy grande y está tan peludo de su pubis, instintivamente me tapo mi zona púbica con la ropa que traigo en una de mis manos y con la otra tapo mis pechos y le grito a Ben

\-- ¡ BEN VETÉ DE AQUÍ , TÚ NO DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR AQUÍ ! --

Ben sencillamente ignora mis palabras, se acerca más y más hasta que casi puede rozar mi cuerpo, lentamente se agacha y pone sus labios en los míos, con una de sus manos toma la mano en la que tengo mi ropa con la cual estoy tapando mi zona púbica y la abre de tal manera que la ropa cae al suelo, estoy completamente desnuda ante él, Ben acerca su cuerpo al mío mientras sigue besándome profundamente, deja de besar mi boca para empezar a besar mi cuello mientras una de sus manos toma uno de mis pechos y lo aprieta ligeramente, yo estoy respirando más rápido de lo normal y siento como mi entrepierna se humedece y siento que algo me oprime el vientre creo que es el miembro de Ben pero no me atrevo a mirar de pronto no siento mis pies en el suelo Ben me carga y camina hacia una zona de la gruta donde hay arena y él lentamente y con cuidado me deja caer sobre la arena, después se posiciona encima de mí, yo puedo sentir toda la piel de Ben sobre la mía, debería decirle nuevamente a Ben que se vaya y que nos correcto que estemos así pero con todas las sensaciones que estoy sintiendo no puedo siquiera coordinar pensamientos, quiero tener a Ben dentro muy dentro de mí, Ben estrecha más su cuerpo contra el mío, besa mi cuello nuevamente, y sigue bajando sus labios hasta llegar a mi pechos, con su lengua hace circulos alrededor de mis pezones, justo ahí doy un gemido de placer, Ben parece estar complacido con mi sonido, sigue bajando sus labios hasta mi ombligo y vuelvo a gemir y respiro más agitadamente, se siento cada más húmeda, de pronto siento los dedos de Ben en mi entrepierna mete sus dedos dentro de mí, y empieza a darme un masaje justo ahí, sigo gimiendo pero ahora más seguido y no puedo controlar la salida de fluido de mi entrepierna, me sale cada vez más de ese moco, nunca me había salido en esa cantidad, de repente siento temor, me quiero sentar, pero Ben levanta la vista y me ve a la cara y me dice

\-- Rey, esto es normal entre una pareja que siente lo que nosotros sentimos el uno por el otro, no tengas miedo seré cuidadoso, disfruta el momento como yo lo estoy disfrutando, por favor quedate donde éstas, complaceme como yo te complazco a ti --

Hice lo que Ben dijo y volví a recostarme, de pronto siento los labios de Ben en mi zona íntima, siento como su lengua se desliza por mi vello y baja hasta mis labios inferiores, y con su lengua entra en ellos, y da chupetones justo ahí dentro, después desliza su lengua de arriba a abajo, mientras yo pongo una de mis manos en mi boca no quiero que alguien pueda escuchar los gritos de placer que estoy dando, de pronto Ben se vuelve a posicionar sobre mí y me dice

\-- Rey, esto te va doler un poco es normal que te duela al principio pero después lo vas a disfrutar mucho --

Después que Ben dijo eso me beso ,y mientras que sentia su lengua deslizarse por toda mi boca, sentí como algo empujaba contra mi entrepierna, fue un poco doloroso, creo que es el pene de Ben, vuelvo a sentir que algo empuja mi centro pero está vez con más fuerza, y siento un gran dolor, inmediatamente después vuelvo a sentir que algo me empuja pero está vez es tan fuerte que siento que algo de mi se rompe por dentro, arqueo mi espalda y doy un gemido de dolor, de nuevo siento el empuje de Ben, trato de concentrarme en el placer que él me da, mientras entra cada vez más dentro de mí, en este momento somos uno solo, no solo en cuerpo también en alma, Ben sigue embistiendome una y otra vez mientras jadea y respira agitadamente, finalmente da un grito de placer y siento como algo tibio inunda mi vientre por dentro, yo arqueo mi espalda, por el enorme placer que siento porque ya casi no tengo dolor y doy un gemido en voz alta, de pronto siento el cuerpo de Ben caer sobre el mío, mientras nuestras respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad, finalmente Ben se da la media vuelta y se acuesta a un lado mío, después de unos minutos reacciono y pienso en que me acababa de convertir en la mujer de Ben Solo y él en mi hombre, él es mío solo mío, en este instante no me importa nada más.

Ben parece haberse dormido, me levanto y siento mi entrepierna adolorida y pegajosa, me llevo mi mano ahí y hay sangre, me introduzco en el agua y lavo todo mi cuerpo nuevamente, de pronto veo que Ben despierta , él se levanta mira hacia abajo y luego voltea a verme, se introduce en el agua, se acerca a mi y me dice

\-- Lo siento Rey no fue mi intensión causarte dolor, pero es normal la primera vez, las próximas veces será mucho más plantero para ti --

Yo le respondo con un beso.


	11. In fraganti

Después de hacer el amor por primera vez en nuestras vidas, Ben y yo nos vestimos y regresamos a nuestras chozas, esa noche cada quien durmió en su propia choza, en la mañana siguiente seguimos la rutina de siempre, fue así hasta cuando empezamos a cazar aves para la comida, de pronto sentí nuevamente como la cueva de los espejos me llamaba desde abajo de la isla, nuevamente me asome' al orificio y me jaló nuevamente como la primera vez, caigo al agua y al salir vuelvo a ver mi reflejo en los espejos, estoy observandome por mucho tiempo, de pronto oigo que algo cae al agua volteo pero no parece ser nada, nuevamente vuelvo a observar los espejos, de repente veo a Ben saliendo del agua en el reflejo del espejo, el se acerca tanto a mi que me abraza por la espalda, besa mi cuello y con sus manos sujeta mis pechos, de pronto siento como el baja hasta mis pantalones y los desabrocha y los baja, oigo como él se baja la cremallera y siento como el introduce su miembro en mí, veo por el espejo como Ben me embiste una y otra vez, mientras su boca está abierta porque está gimiendo constantemente, estoy cada vez más húmeda con cada embestida, hasta que siento que Ben se vacía en mí, lentamente él y yo comenzamos a respirar normalmente, puedo sentir como este lugar nos llama a ambos al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, le digo a Ben que no quiero estar ahí, que por favor nos vayamos lo antes posible de esta cueva, él accede y nos subimos los pantalones y nos vamos por un estrecho tunel en el extremo de la cueva que va a la superficie.

Esa noche Ben insistió quedarse en mi choza y yo accedí esperamos a que el Maeatro apagara la luz de su choza y Ben toco mi puerta y yo me apresure a abrirle, él empezó a besarme y yo le empecé a quitar su ropa después el mismo lo hizo, yo me desnude lo más rápido que pude, le dije a Ben que quería sentir toda su piel así que el se desnudo completamente y yo también, mi cama es tan cómoda como lo es el suelo, así que Ben se inca en el suelo mientras yo envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su pelvis, y yo lo beso después que rompemos el beso Ben besa mi cuello, y yo presiono más mis piernas alrededor de Ben y el me penetra una y otra vez mientras me levanta una y otra vez, de pronto oímos como tocan la puerta, estamos demasiados excitados para parar Ben sigue embistiendome, y ambos gemimos, tocan la puerta nuevamente pero Ben y yo no nos detenemos, finalmente escuchamos el ruido de la puerta que sale disparada hacia el exterior, finalmente siento el fluido de Ben descargarse en mí y doy un grito porque llegué a mi climax junto con Ben, poco a poco Ben y yo volvemos a respirar con normalidad, y empezamos a reaccionar que sentimos la presencia de alguien donde antes estaba la puerta pero ya no está porque salió disparada al exterior, ambos volteamos a la entrada y vemos al Maestro Luke caminar hacia nosotros, siento una terrible vergüenza que el Maestro nos sorprendiera así , estoy completamente sonrojada de vergüenza,el Maestro nos observa unos instantes y no dice

\-- ¡ Vistanse y cuando lo hayan hecho los espero en mi choza ! --


	12. Una verdadera Nueva Orden jedi

Después que él Maestro Luke salió de mi choza después de haber visto como Ben y yo haciamos el amor, Ben y yo comenzamos a vestirnos, cuando nos vestimos completamente, tuvimos que ir a la choza del Maestro, vimos como él tenía luz en su choza, tocamos la puerta y el Maestro abrió la puerta yo agache mi cabdza de vergüenza y él nos dijo que pasaramos, el Maestro se sentó y empezó a decirnos

\-- Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, especialmente de ti Rey, cuando viniste a mí la primera vez tenías la firme convicción de que la Orden jedi no terminara, querías que yo te entrenara, aún cuando yo quería que la Orden jedi terminara con mi muerte, pero con este comportamiento, me queda claro que tanto tu como Ben quieren que la Orden jedi termine, lo he pensado y creo que lo mejor es que ambos regresen al planeta Bespin con mi hermana, ustedes no tienen una firme vocación de jedis, podrán ayudar a la Resistencia con sus habilidades pero nunca serán jedis, mañana temprano deben partir de Ahch - to hacia la Ciudad Nube, es todo lo que tengo que decir, pueden irse a sus chozas --

Yo estaba muy triste por las palabras del Maestro Luke, yo estaría siempre con Ben pero no sería una jedi ni Ben tampoco, Ben dio' un paso adelante y le dijo al Maestro Luke

\-- Tío no tiene que ser así, la Orden jedi no tiene que terminar contigo, aunque estoy de acuerdo que esa regla del no apego tiene puntos positivos, también tiene muchos puntos negativos, los jedis siempre vivían frustrados, por no poder estar con sus seres amados de la manera como su corazón y sus instintos les dictaban, Rey y yo aún podemos ser jedis, simplemente deja de aferrarte al pasado finalmente esa regla no pudo impedir que la vieja Orden jedi dejara de existir, Rey y yo nos amamos, no hay nada de malo en eso, nuestros cuerpos nos incitan a expresarnos nuestro amor de la manera en que tú nos vistes, por favor considera mis palabras --

\-- ¡ No ! si no pueden controlar sus instintos básicos no pueden ser unos jedis, ser un jedi es una gran responsabilidad, y si ustedes solo piensan en complacerse el uno al otro ¿ como podrán preocuparse por la seguridad de los demás?, vayanse no tengo más que decir al respecto --

Ben y yo nos dimos la media vuelta y salimos de la choza del Maestro Luke, caminamos varios pasos cuando vi que Ben se paró y se dio' la vuelta, yo hice lo mismo y ambos vimos como en la choza del Maestro Luke había una pequeña criatura resplandeciente hablando con él, puesto que el Maestro Luke no había cerrado la puerta, de pronto ese pequeño ser le pegó con un bastón que traía en una de sus manos al Maestro Luke, me dio' la impresión que ese ser regañaba al Maestro Luke, Ben empezó a caminar de vuelta a la choza de su tío y yo lo seguí, cuando llegamos a la puerta, el Maestro Luke nos dijo mirando a la pequeña criatura

\-- Él es el fantasma de mi Maestro su nombre es Yoda, él era el Gran Maestro de la extinta Orden jedi, y él me dice que debemos fundar una Nueva Orden jedi en todos los sentidos, él creé que debemos dejar las antiguas reglas opresoras jedi del pasado, así que ustedes podrán ser unos jedis, aún siendo una pareja, siempre y cuando se casen, lo que casarse lo digo yo, no quiero que mis padawanes sean solo amantes no quiero que ustedes sean un mal ejenplo para los demás, así que regresen a sus chozas y mañana mismo iremos al algún planeta cercano donde puedan contraer matrimonio --

Después que el Maestro dijo eso el Fantasma de su propio Maestro asintió con la cabeza y lentamente desapareció, Ben y yo nos miramos mutuamente y yo le sonrei y me colgué de su cuello y le di un beso, él Maestro Luke simplemente nos dijo:

\--¡ Aquí no por favor ¡ vayan a una de sus chozas y hagan lo que quieran hacer ahí, ahora vayanse porque tengo sueño --

 **FIN**

 ** _Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic y gracias por sus comentarios_**


End file.
